Through the City We Go
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: Join Brig, Lapis, Colleen, Louise and Soha as they travel through America, looking for their Summoner, Jennifer, whom mysteriously disappeared! Our monsters have exploited a glitch in the Energy Gateway to get to the home world of their Summoner, and now they're going to stop at nothing to find and save her...even if Durand doesn't want them in Earth.


_**COM2US SENPAI PLEASE NOTICE ME AND LOOK THROUGH MY PROFILE SO YOU AND THE CREATOR OF "THE WALKING DEAD" CAN USE MY STORIES AS INSPIRATION FOR THE SUMMONER'S WAR TV SHOW AND I WANNA GET A SHOUTOUT AND A CHIWU ON MY ISLAND –**_

 _I know what you're thinking. I'm thinking it too: SARA WHAT THE HECK YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA WORK ON YOUR DEBUT NOVEL, STAHP MAKING SO MANY NEW FANFICTION. Hear me out, though._

 _A quote I wrote in my notebook a year ago still stands true: "The worst part about being a writer is that when you finish one story, an idea for another fills that vacant gap." In this case, the moment I finish Silence of Scarlett, I get an idea, said idea this fanfiction; but I couldn't start this until I finished Believe in Mii. Even then, as I was making this, I got writer's block and started working on my book. And now I've become writer's blocked on that. Yay._

 _So now I have three things to work on, the third another fanfiction called The Defense Destroyers._

 _P.S. let me just say my pirate dialect is trash i'm so sorry everyone_

* * *

 **Chapter One  
Our Summoner Who Disappeared**

Today, I'd like to tell you a story.

This story is about the disappearance of a girl, and her friends who stopped at nothing to save her.

In truth, they knew that she was gone within five seconds, and then in an impulse decision they went to save her.

How do I know this, you may ask?

This story is not about me – mostly, anyway – so keep your questions to yourself, dear readers.

The story is instead about five of the girl's…shall we say, monsters, who stopped at nothing to find what happened to her.

Now then, let's begin the story.

It was a hot, summer day, as always, at the island of this girl, Jennifer. There, on her island, lived her many monsters; all sorts of different species and elements. A fiery Harpu, Colleen, milled about; flapping her wings, where her arms should be. It had been almost twenty-four hours since she had seen her best friend, Jennifer; _twenty-four hours!_ That was the longest she had gone without logging into the game! Usually, she logged in at the exact same time every day, so this concerned her. Colleen briefly chatted with her plushie of a chick, Mia, the best she could; asking what to do. Eventually the decision to ask Soha about it was made.

Colleen eventually decided to haul herself out of the Tranquil Forest and to the main island, where lights and sounds temporarily blinded her. Huffing and puffing, the baby Harpu was going to find her way to the "captain" of the island, Soha. The blue Nine-Tailed Fox would be in charge of managing runes and dungeons during the times that Jennifer was offline; sort of like a representative monster. Lapis turned in Colleen's direction, watching her make her way to the Arena Defense Tower.

"Someone's wings've gotten rusty," Lapis snorted, hiding her laughter behind her hand. Colleen turned to her, curiously. It wasn't her fault that the place she chose to live in was dark and chilly; just the way she liked it. The darkness made her sleepy a lot, and she much preferred to snooze with Mia instead of flying. "Anyway, where're you off to?"

"Jehn-ih-fur! So-hah!" Soha had become Jennifer's representative, due to the fact that, apart from Lapis, Soha had been Jennifer's first natural four-star. Though stubborn, Soha did her job as an ambassador for their summoner very well. Lapis nodded in understanding; she had usually been the one to translate Colleen's baby talk to everyone else, so had grown quite fluent in Colleen's language.

"Yeah, no one knows _where_ she went…" Lapis stared down at her blade for a moment, letting her ponytail at the nape of her neck be flicked by the winds, before looking up at Colleen.

"…Hey, mind if I come with you?" She asked. "I'm curious, too."

"Yah! Yah! Come!" If Colleen could speak more than an occasional word, she'd ask Lapis not to start stabbing stuff again. Lapis had a strange…habit, you could say. She got irrationally angry over the smallest things and would just absolutely _destroy_ the focus of her rage with her sword. Thankfully, the peaceful atmosphere of the island had, for the longest time, kept her in check.

The two of them headed for the center of the island, where the Arena Defense Tower curled up into the air, as if reaching for the clouds. Lapis briefly waved to Akhamamir. The Ifrit glanced up at her, his blank blue eyes glowering as he calculated what to respond with. The Ifrits never showed any signs of emotion (at least, not the Ifrits on Jennifer's island), so his robotic decision-making was normal. In the end, he chose to say nothing and returned to his rune crafting.

Together, they climbed up the spiraling stairs of the Arena Defense Tower; past the living quarters and the dorm rooms for all the monsters and up to the top. That was where the Summoner's headquarter was. Jennifer spent most of her time in there, making decisions about runes and team formations. Whenever she wasn't there, like now, Soha would take control.

The door creaked open, showing a very modern room – here, the Summoner or their representative monster would control which teams went to where in the Cairos Dungeon or the continent of Mystica. On the L-shaped desk, multiple computer monitors were expertly aligned into a semicircle, so that whoever sat at the desk would be bathed in the artificial light from all eight screens.

Each monitor showed a different screen – on one, Jennifer's GB10 team was stabbing and blasting at the Ancient Giant; on another, Verdehile was throwing bats at the Ancient Dragon, waiting for Galleon to lead up with a round from his pistol, the third showing animations of a rune attempting to power-up but failing over and over again. On the chair in the curve of the table sat Soha, her nine tails with fur a sky-blue, lazily twitching.

Soha herself, however, looked unusually pale; terrified, even. It was this expression on her face that made Lapis and Colleen realize that something was wrong, and they had just walked in on a bad moment. She stared at one of the computer monitors, not even noticing the pair who was now in the office. Soha usually paid attention to everyone that so much as walked past the door to the office.

"J-Jennifer…!" She gasped to herself. Upon hearing their Summoner's name spoken in utter fear, the two became as pale as Soha. Without even announcing their presences they hurried over to the monitor that Soha couldn't pry her eyes from. Soha had received an email from Jennifer just a moment ago.

" _Dear Soha,_

 _I'm sorry, but I will be gone for an undetermined amount of time, and I fear that I may not ever return. My parents do not know of my plan, so please do not ask them where I am going. I hand over control of the island to you, so please take care of all my monsters._

 _Please, whatever you do, don't go looking for me. I don't want to be found._

 _Jennifer_ "

"She must be in trouble…" Lapis said, shaking her head. "I can't imagine her being the kind of person to just abandon her friends all of a sudden."

"Yah! Truh-ble!" Colleen announced. "Sah-ve Jehn-ih-fur!"

Soha didn't know what to do. On one hand, she was entrusted with keeping watch over the island, but Jennifer could possibly be endangered. She battled both thoughts in her head, trying desperately to decide her next action. On top of their expedition possibly being dangerous, the island could fall into chaos without anyone to take control over it, not to mention that…

"Hey, hey, Soha, calm down! We can work out the details later, but for now –" Lapis shouted all of a sudden, waving her arms and snapping Soha out of it, realizing that she had been talking out loud.

"How are we even going to get to Earth?!" Soha snapped back in response. She knew of how Summoners came from this mysterious planet called "Earth;" Jennifer had told her about it many times before. Upon hearing Soha's terrified answer, Lapis smiled a bit.

"Well, I think I know a guy or two." She said, leaning on her sword. "Follow me and I'll show you him."

As Soha and Colleen stumbled after the Magic Knight, who seemed to be running at the speed of lightning, the younger of the two had time to think about this whole predicament. Within the course of five minutes, she had received an email saying that her Summoner was never going to come back and in an impulse decision decided to go to the real world with two monsters she had barely known before; how could you make a plan for something like this?

"Where are we even going?" Soha sighed, after hours of what felt like running after the blue knight.

"Remember when I was put in storage for a few months?" Lapis rebutted with another question. Soha _did_ indeed remember that moment; it was about three or so months before she had been buffed. Never once did Lapis stop complaining on the way to the Monster Storage. This little journey brought back fond memories of Jennifer. She snapped out of her remembrance.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?" Soha replied.

"Well, I met this guy in there. He's the only one on the island who's used the Energy Gateway in such a way that we can use." Lapis left it with her vague response.

Just as Soha was about to press for more details, the three of them stopped in front of the Monster Storage. The building was made out of stones, each brick with a mysterious rune carving on them. With all the stones together, the very foundations of the building seemed to be shimmering with a soft aquamarine glow; filled with magic that acted as a barrier for those inside the Storage. Only those on the outside could get in.

"Hold the door open for me, Soha. Thanks." Lapis used her foot, covered by a boot that seemed to be made out of metal to push the door to the Storage open. A long hallway greeted her, and she strode in, giving Soha just barely enough time to scramble to the door and hold it open for her so that she didn't get locked in there again.

"Brig! Brig, come on dude; it's Lapis!" She cupped her hands over her mouth and started shouting into the dark abyss. The name "Brig" was familiar to Soha. He was the first lightning that Jennifer had gotten from a Light and Dark Scroll. Upon realizing that he wasn't Frigate, she became frustrated and in a fit of anger put him in Storage. She hadn't taken him out since.

"Aye, whaddya want?" A gruff voice barked back.

"The Summoner's gone missing and we think she's in the human world, and you're pretty much the only one I know who can get us there."

"'n wha's innit fer me?" The voice, who Soha assumed was Brig, snapped.

"Oh, I dunno: fame, fortune, winning Jennifer over to the point where she might even like you and you'll forever stay out of Storage, things like that." Lapis shrugged, causing Soha to hold back a snicker. _That sounds like Lapis, alright;_ Soha thought to herself. The two bickered back and forth for a bit, until eventually Brig caved.

"Fine. But on one c'ndition, aight?" Brig finally said.

"What is it?"

"I take me lassie with me."

"…What –" As if on cue, both Brig and another girl stepped out of the shadows and into Soha's line of sight. Brig was admittedly a handsome face; his white coat was half-open, exposing his abs, and one hand was placed on his hip, giving him a sassy image. The girl, on the other hand, looked more serious. Her blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail, a scar down her left eye. In one hand she held a sword, the other a shield; her body clad in green armor.

"Aye, Louise 'n I're good mates at this point." Brig smirked. "So, she 'n I figured th't we go t'gether or not 't all."

"Greetings." The girl (whom Soha deduced was Louise), nodded once at Lapis. "I suppose you are the woman Brig has told me about…Lapis, was your name?"

"…Yeah, that's me."

"I have heard many good things about you." A smile curled across Louise's face. It was quite a pretty look on her.

"…Thanks." Lapis chuckled.

Soha piped up. "Hey, I'd honestly hate to interrupt this reunion, but we gotta go. The sooner we get looking, the better."

Brig turned towards her, intending to respond, but simply raised an eyebrow once he got a good look at her. He grinned silently and just as both Lapis and Louise turned towards him, Soha started to guide the newest members of the party to their Energy Gateway. Lapis could hear Brig mutter under his breath, "the sauce 'd do wit' t'at Soha…"

In a spur of the moment idea, Lapis suddenly shoved a bottle into Brig's hands, saying "there's your sauce" as she sped away. Upon inspection, the interior of the bottle was a bright red, the cap neon green. Louise got it before Brig did, and covered her mouth to hide the giggles that worked their way out of her throat. Brig was not as amused as her. Soha interrupted their moment of immaturity, saying that they needed to hurry up, _now_.

The Energy Gateway was a circle made out of an unknown stone, the inside of the circle filled up by swirling blue energy. The inside flashed five times, and out came Jennifer's GB10 team, led by Veromos. Soha pulled him away for a second, presumably to hand temporary control as the rep monster while she was gone, as Brig got to work, Louise pitching in. Eventually Veromos took his position as the temporary rep monster, and the three original girls were left to talk to each other. Colleen watched in awe as Brig kept punching buttons and entering codes into things she didn't even know existed.

"Are you sure bringing Brig was a good idea?" Soha directed towards Lapis. "I mean, he seems pretty unstable…"

Lapis shrugged in response. "I mean, it's not like I know anyone else who can exploit the glitch, so I guess we're stuck with him."

Colleen chirped something while twirling around with Mia in her wings. Obviously she liked Brig. Soha sighed and said nothing, instead reaching into a pocket on her dress. Her nimble fingers brushed against a piece of paper and she pulled it out, unfolding it and staring down at the photo. It was a picture of her and Jennifer together; in the photo Soha had a cool, composed smile while Jennifer was grinning away while making bunny ears with her fingers.

"Aye, I got it workin'!" Brig triumphantly crowed. Indeed, the Energy Gateway was glowing again, but not with the blue magic Soha was familiar with. The light she saw was almost…white? Nevertheless, she didn't pay much attention to it, instead scrambling up to her feet and pulling Lapis with her by the hand. Colleen followed them, singing a little baby ditty.

"Let's save Jennifer!"

* * *

The apartment was cramped and drafty, obviously the only thing _her_ latest client could afford. A woman hung lifeless on a noose tied to the ceiling fan; the Rakshasa Yen had been ironically killed with her own weapon. The pale mermaid smiled, twirling her trident once as she admired her work. After a few seconds, the girl turned away to leave.

"Mission accomplished, Saedi, Eris." She smiled.

"Durand has just contacted you, Master Molly." A woman with light tan hair, Eris, spoke up. Like her sister Saedi, she donned a suit of metallic armor that completely covered her from neck to toe.

"Is that so?" Molly tilted her head.

"Yes. He said that there had been a sudden surge of energy in the Virginia Beach area, much like the previous surges we have taken care of."

"Sounds like we've got some more monsters to kill!" Molly cooed. "Come along now, my fighters. Oh, and Saedi?"

"Yes ma'am?" The girl with pink hair perked up.

"Be a dear and book a flight to Virginia Beach for three, will you?"

"Yes ma'am!" Saedi saluted.


End file.
